Seasons
by Patriot157133
Summary: In a world where Vanellope von Schweetz was always a glitch, Vanellope becomes cursed and must over come the greatest of sorrows. But how can she when she must keep her curse a secret from the arcade in order to become empress of Litwak's Arcade? Rated T for depression, violence, and attempt of suicide. Chapter 6, parts 1, 2, and 3, up and running. please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Seasons_

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the game of Sugar Rush, the lollipop fairies, the tricksters of Sugar Rush, gathered in the Candy Cane Hollow which was the hottest hangout for the fairies. They were all having a great time celebrating because that was the night that they were going to trick one of the citizens of Sugar Rush. The problem: who were they going to trick? Two of the fairies sat at the opening of the Hollow thinking of who they would want to trick. After all they were in charge of the whole thing.

"So," said fairy one. "who to choose."

"We have…King Candy." fairy two said. Fairy one thought for a moment then said, "Next."

"Taffyta Muttonfudge?" fairy two continued.

"No."

"Candlehead?"

"No."

"Rancis Fluggerbutter?"

"No."

"Minty Zaki?"

"No."

"Minty Sakura?"

"No."

"Crumbelina DiCaramello?"

"No."

"Snowanna Rainbeau?"

"No."

"Jubileena Bing-Bing?"

"No."

"Adorabeezle Winterpop?"

"No."

"Gloyd Orangeboar?"

"No."

"The Swizz?"

"No."

"Citrusella Flugpucker?"

"No."

"Nougetsia Brubblestain?"

"No."

"Sticky Wipplesnit?"

"No."

"Torvald Batterbutter?"

"No."

"Wynnchel?"

"No."

"Duncan?"

"No."

"Sour Bill?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Well then," said fairy two. "I don't know. I mean we just went through the whole list."

"No, we haven't." fairy one exclaimed . "I mean, come on. There must be one. Plus, I feel like hypnotizing someone this year. Someone who is so depressed that he or she wouldn't be able to escape our trance even for a second.

"One who is depressed, they probably think that they couldn't get any sadder before we prove them wrong. Someone like…" the fairies train of was interrupted by the sound of music.

"What is that sound?" fairy one asked. Fairies one and two look out the hollow to see in another tree was a little girl playing a guitar, crying. She had black hair in a ponytail covered in random pieces of candy and hazel eyes. She wore a baby green hoodie, a candy wrapper skirt, miss-matched stockings, and black boots.

"Vanellope the Glitch?" fairy one wondered. Vanellope began to sing sadly

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you.

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know

I may end up failing too.

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware.

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there."

Then, Vanelope got out of the tree and left. The fairies watched as Venelope walk all the way to her secret hideout in Diet Cola Mountain. Fairy one soon has a sinister grin on his face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." he said mischievously.

"Adding her to the list." fairy two chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Later that evening, everyone in _Sugar Rush_ reported to King Candy's Castle to hide from the lollipop fairies.

"Alright," King Candy began to announce. "Everyone knowth why we are here tonight, right?" All of the racers and citizens started to shout in agreement.

"Thatth right." King Candy continued. "Tonight ith the night that thothe curthed lollipop fairieth are going to trick one of uth. Tho I've decided that it ith much thafer if we all thtuck together. Altho, letth throw a party and think of a way to torture the glitch on her birthday tomorrow." Everyone cheered and started to celebrate.

"I can't wait to torture the glitch tomorrow." Taffyta said. "I'm going to tie her up and run her over a few times. That'll be fun."

"I'm going to feed her lima beans." Snowanna said.

"I'm going to lock her in the fungeon and whip her till she bleeds." Candlehead said. All of the racers and King Candy looked at Candlehead like she was crazy.

"But whatever we do to the glitch," said Rancis. "lets make sure we have fun doing it. Cheers." They all tapped their glasses and drank. Then, they heard a voice say, "Hello, citizens of _Sugar Rush_." Everyone looked with gasps and small screams. Up in the air was the lollipop fairies.

"How ya'll doin tonight?" fairy one said with mischievous glee.

"How did you all get in here!" King Candy exclaimed in fright.

"Someone," explained a female fairy. "left the front door open."

"Oops." Minty Z. said.

"Don't worry," said fairy one. "If we were trick you, we would have done already, you know that."

"So what do you want?" Swizzle questioned.

"We are inviting you to watch us trick our target." fairy two said. King Candy began to say, "Who would we want to…" Everyone then started to grow twisted smiles on their faces.

"HooHooHoo," King Candy laughed. "You found her, didn't you?" All the fairies did was smile and sing, "_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows_"

The fairies started to lead the citizens to the _Sugar Rush_ speedway.

"_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_"

They lead the citizens through the Candy Cane Forest.

"_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_Too Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_"

Then, they arrived at Diet Cola Mountain which everyone entered.

"_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows_."

"Where ith thhe?!" King Candy shouted. The fairies hushed him and one of them whispered, "You'll wake the baby." The fairy moved to reveal Vanellope curled in a ball on her cake bed. All the racers, Wynnchel, Duncan, Sour Bill, and King Candy surrounded little homeless lady.

"Little glitch doesn't know what she is in for." Taffyta whispered. Then, fairy one said, "Not yet, but soon. Melody, if you may?" Melody grinned and began to sing.

"_Won't you come out,_

_we could paint the town red_

_Kill a little time_

_you can sleep when you're dead_

_Cause' it isn't over yet,_

_get it out of your head_"

Vanellope open her eyes slowly to reveal two glowing blue eyes. She lifted her body up slowly to look at the fairys.

"_Chase a couple hearts_

_we could leave 'em in shreds_

_Meet me in the gutter,_

_make the devil your friend_

_Just remember what I said_

_Cause' it isn't over yet_

"J_ust remember what I said_

_cause it isn't over yet_"

Vanellope got out of her bed and start to follow the fairies slowly, with the citizens of _Sugar Rush_ closely behind.

"_Say you have a little faith in me_

_Just close your eyes and let me lead_

_Follow me home..._

"_Need to have a little trust in me_

_Just close your eyes and let me lead_

_Follow me home_

_to where the lonely ones roam_"

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 2 (continued)

_Chapter 2 (continued)_

Soon, everyone found themselves at Ice Cream Mountain. Melody had Vanellope von Schweetz's hand and was now leading her up the mountain, still singing.

"Won't you come out

I've been waiting for you

Holding my breath

'til my body turned blue

We've got everything to lose

Yeah, I'm waiting on you"

"How are they and _it_ not freezing?" Minty S. asked Crumbelina.

"Sun's come up

and there's no one else around

meet me in the shadows

won't you tell me what you found

You've got everything to lose

Yeah, I'm waiting on you"

The hypnotized Vanellope was soon being led the mountain, away from the track.

Wait a minute, thought Candlehead.

"Say you have a little faith in me

Just close your eyes and let me lead

Follow me home...

"Need to have a little trust in me

Just close your eyes and let me lead

Follow me home

to where the lonely ones roam"

Sudden realization fell upon Candlehead of where they were going.

"King Candy," cried Candlehead. "we have to stop Venelope."

"To where the lonely ones roam…"

"Why thhould we?" King Candy asked.

"Because," said Candlehead. "they are leading Vanellope straight to the Forbidden Stone. If she touches the stone, she will be cursed with limitless powers over all the games in the arcade." King Candy eyes widened. He then told everyone what was happening and to stop Vanellope from falling for the lollipop fairies trick. The problem was she was almost there.

"Roam with me

Come down to where all of the others fell

Get lost in the dark to find yourself"

She was about to touch the stones until King Candy shouted, "Vanellope, don't touch the thtone!" Vanellope tried to, but the music was so enchanting, she just couldn't resist. she touched the stone.

"NOOOOO!" King Candy screamed. A beam of light blasted out from the ground and into the sky surrounding Vanellope. Vanellope begins to scream.

"Just remember what I said

No, it isn't over yet

"Say you have a little faith in me

just close your eyes and let me lead

Follow me home...

"Need to have a little trust in me

just close your eyes and let me lead

Follow me home

to where the lonely ones roam

"To where the lonely ones roam...

"Need to have a little trust in me

just close your eyes and let me lead

"Follow me home

to where the lonely ones roam"

Light dissipated to let Vanellope collapse to the ground with the fairies laughing at her as if it was all some big joke they just made. King ran quickly to Vanellope's side. He looked at her as if it was all his fault.

"Take her back to the cathtle." He said quietly. "In her old room." The two doughnut cops obeyed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vanellope stood over a canyon full of _Sugar Rush_ people who she has never seen before in her life. It was rainy and the people were looking at her, waiting for her to say something. She didn't know what to say, because all she could do is sing.

"_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the Earth move, and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

"_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue, I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

"_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_at sky fall_

"_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number_

_You can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

"_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

"_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

"_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me without the security_

_Of your loving arms keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand..._

"_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_"Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_."

Vanellope suddenly opened her eyes. She sat up, yawned, stretched, and took in her surroundings. But they seemed different, familiar, but different. She was in a baby green room with big chocolate doors across from the minty green colored bed. Light shined from the window the left side of the room were a chocolate treasure chest sat.

Vanellope soon figured out where she was.

"Wait a minute." she said. "This my old room in the castle. But how did I get here. They couldn't have found my hide out. Even if they did, King Candy said that he would never let…"

"…You live in the cathtle ever again." A voice said. Vanellope turned the owner of that haunting voice was exactly who she thought it was.

"Why am I here, Candy?" she asked. "Or better yet, how did you find me?"

"I didn't," the king said. "the lollipop fairieth did." Vanellope's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she said in disbelief. "No, they could have. Like you, they don't even know where I live." King Candy looked at her as if to say that they do.

"If they know where I live, and I'm in my old room in the castle…" She paused as sudden realization fell upon her. She was tricked by the fairies.

"What did they do to me," she asked.

"Hypnotized you," King Candy responded. "I will admit, the citizenth and I watched, but only for a little while. Once we found out where they were taking you, we tried everything in our to stop the fairieth."

"Tried?" Vanellope asked. "What do you mean 'tried'. Where were they taking me?" King Candy looked at her as if he was disappointed in himself.

"They took you to the Forbidden thtones. 'Tried' ath in failed." he said sadly. Vanellope felt like she was hit by a train.

"Now," he continued. "you are forever cursed to have limitlethth power over the arcade." Vanellope started to cry, causing everything to get out control in the room. The floor began to shake, the fireplace erupted with fire, and the floor began to crack under her feet.

"Vanellope," cried King Candy. "calm down. You'll make it worthe."

"STOP!" Vanellope shouted. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She continued to cry until King Candy grabbed her to hold him in his arms.

"Listen, Venelope," he promised. "we will get through this together. I promise."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three months later, King Candy called for every racer to the castle. The racers all arrived at the castle after the Random Roster Race. Taffyta, with all of the racers behind her, walked up to the castle doors and knocked.

"Mmmmmyes?" Sour Bill answered.

"King Candy asked for us." Gloyd responded.

"This way." Sour Bill led them to one of the guest's rooms in the castle, which was just as pink as the rest of the castle. Soon, they saw King Candy himself. Once he saw the racers, he jumped out of his kart and ran right up to Taffyta.

"I'm tho glad you are here." King Candy. He had a look of worry on his face.

"The reathon why I called you all here ith becauthe I have an important job for all of you."

"What is it?" Torvald asked.

"Firtht, I need to know if you all can do it." King Candy responded. "Tho, can you all do it? Yeth or no quethtion."

"Yes, sir." Taffyta answered.

"Good. I need you to watch Vanellope." He open the bedroom door to reveal Vanellope suffocating herself with a pillow. King Candy screamed, ran up to the bed, and pried the pillow from Vanellope's face.

"Why do you want to kill yourthelf tho badly?!" King Candy asked.

"If you were cursed," Vanellope responded. " you would want to kill yourself, too."

"No, I wouldn't. Vanellope, don't you realize you are losing your mind?" Venelope froze in her tracks. She didn't say anything for a while until she said, "_I took a walk around the world to_

_Ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark_

_Side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

"_I watched the world float to the_

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something_

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

"_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I_

_Never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if_

_Not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

"_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"_Oh whoa whoa_

"_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

"_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_."

_to be continued_


	6. Chapter 4 (continued)

_Chapter 4 (continued)_

After King Candy and Sour Bill left for a GCS meeting of the games, the racers all huddled up trying to figure out how stop Vanellope from continuously trying to kill herself.

"We could appeal to her better nature." Sticky suggested.

"We could play games." Candlehead said.

"Maybe we should take her for drive." Crumbelina said. "I mean she always wanted to race. If we show her what it is like to drive, maybe she will be satisfied." Everyone agreed and went to Vanellope's room. They opened the door to see Vanellope looking in a mirror, preparing to sing.

"_Oh I miss the misery_

_ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh ohhhh_

_ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh ohhhh_

"_I've been a mess since you stayed_

_I've been a wreck since you changed_

_Don't let me get in your way_

_I miss the lies and the pain_

_The fights that keep us awake._

_I'm telling you_

"_I miss the bad things_

_the way you hate me_

_I miss the screaming the way that you blame me_

_I miss the phone calls when it's your fault_

_I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all_

_I like the kick in the face_

_And the things you do to me_

_I love the way that it hurts_

_I don't miss you I miss the misery_

"_ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh ohhhh_

"_I've tried but I just can't take it_

_I'd rather fight than just fake it_

_You know that I've had enough_

_I dare you to call my bluff_

_Can't take too much of a good thing._

_I'm telling you_

"_I miss the bad things_

_the way you hate me_

_I miss the screaming the way that you blame me_

_I miss the phone calls when it's your fault_

_I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all_

_I like the kick in the face_

_And the things you do to me_

_I love the way that it hurts_

_I don't miss you I miss the misery_

"_Just know that I'll make you hurt_

_miss the lies and the pain and what you did to me_

_When you tell me you'll make it worse_

_I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV_

_I hate that feeling inside_

_you'll tell me how hard you'll try_

_When we're at our worst_

_I miss the misery_

"_Miss the bad things_

_the way you hate me_

_I miss the screaming the way that you blame me_

"_I miss the rough sex that leaves me a mess_

_I miss the feelings the pains in my chest_

_Miss the phone calls when it's your fault_

_I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all_

_I like the kick in the face_

_And the things you do to me_

_I love the way that it hurts_

_I don't miss you I miss the misery_

"_ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh ohhhh_

_ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh ohhhh_

_I don't miss you I miss the misery_."

"This might be harder than we thought." Candlehead said.

"Yep." Everyone responded.

_to be continued_


	7. Chapter 4: More Info

**More info**

_Chapter 4_

While Vanellope sings, she is tearing up and destroying the _Sugar Rush_ racers' merchandise. That is why Candlehead said that it would be harder than they thought.


	8. Chapter 4 (continued 3)

Chapter 4 (continued 3)

Vanellope's room was trashed. Vanellope herself was hiding behind a chair from the racers latest attempt of gaining her respect. She had a sword in her hand with a look of terror in her eyes. Taffyta started to walk over to the chair until Vanellope said, "Take one more step and I slit my neck." To prove she was serious, she lifted the sword towards her neck. It made Taffyta stop walking but not talking.

"Vanellope, we just don't see why you don't want to get a makeover." Taffyta said.

"I tell you why." Vanellope began to say. "_I'm on the train that's pulling the sick and twisted,_

_Making the most of the ride before I get arrested,_

_I'm all wasted,_

_And I'm not going home tonight_

"_Covered in black I lack the social graces_

_Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages_

_They can't tame me_

_So if you're one of me, get on the bus_

"_If you're a freak like me_

_Wave your flag!_

_If you're a freak like me_

_Get off your brass!_

_It's our time now_

_To let it all hang out_

"_So shout if you're a freak like me_

_You were born to burn_

_This is no disease you don't need a cure!_

_It's our time now to come out!_

_If you're a freak like me!_

_If you're a freak like me!_

"_I'm underground but I will not surrender,_

_I'm gonna give them something to remember, yeah,_

_So write your name in gasoline,_

_And set that shot on fire_

"_If you're a freak like me_

_Wave your flag!_

_If you're a freak like me_

_Get off your brass!_

_It's our time now_

_To let it all hang out_

"_So shout if you're a freak like me_

_Don't apologize_

_They can't hold you down_

_You were born to rise!_

_It's our time now to come out!_

"_If you're a freak like me_

_If you're a freak like me_

_Are you a freak like me?_

_Are you a freak, like, me?!_

"_If you're a freak like me_

_Wave your flag!_

_If you're a freak like me_

_Get off your brass!_

_It's our time now_

_To let it all hang out_

"_So shout if you're a freak like me_

_Don't apologize_

_They can't hold you down_

_You were born to rise!_

_It's our time now to come out!_

_If you're a freak like me!_

_If you're a freak like me!_

_If you're a freak like me!_

_If you're a freak like me!_

_If you're a freak like me!_"

"Wow," Taffyta muttered. "over dramatic much?" Vanellope smiled sadly and left the room in tears.

"Good job, Taffyta!" Snowanna yelled. "She probably going to try to kill herself again."

"Well, excuse me for telling the truth!"

"In a very rude way!"

"Hey, guys," Rancis said. Everyone looked at him "I have an idea. Come on." They all huddled to together.

_to be continued_


	9. Chapter 4 (continued 4)

_Chapter 4 (continued 4)_

Vanellope was pigging out on some rocky road in the kitchen while she cried. The _Sugar Rush_ racers watched through the crack in the door, debating who was going to tell her. Finally, they decide that Rancis was to do it since it was his idea. Rancis quickly walked it to the kitchen, right in front of Vanellope. He gulped a little thinking how cute she looked eating the ice cream.

He started to get numb knees and sweaty hands. Venelope was even looking. She was only paying attention to the ice cream. Without saying a word, Rancis ran quickly outside.

"I just can't do it." He said weekly. Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"You wimp." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, mint breath," She teased Vanellope. "you got something on your cheek."

"Go away, Taffyta." Venelope whined.

"Okay," responded Taffyta. "but I'm throwing a party and I was hoping you would come, but if you don't want to…"

"Screw you and your party!" Vanellope sadly snapped.

"What?" Taffyta asked.

"Don't you understand? _I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

"_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

"_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

"_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

"_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

"_Read between the lines_

_What's fudged up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

"_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

"_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

"_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

"_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

"_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a_

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_."

Taffyta looked at Vanellope sadly, because for the first time in her life, Taffyta had finally felt sorry for her. She then thought that Vanellope shouldn't have a party, she needed a party.

"Look," Taffyta finally said. "I know what you think of us. But we are trying to make up for it. If you keep rejecting us, we will think that you don't want to be loved. So come to the party, please." Vanellope just stared at Taffyta sadly.

"Gloyd, Swizzle, come here." Taffyta waved them in. Gloyd came in with his drums; Swizzle with his guitar.

"_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

"_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

"_When everything you do_

_Don't seem to matter._

_Your try but it's no use_

_Your world is getting blacker_

"_When every time you fail_

_Has no answer._

_Every empty promise made_

_His own reminder._

"_No one can make this better_

_Take control it's now or never!_

"_Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands, get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance..._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_If you're sick of it!_

"_If you're sick of_

_If you're sick of_

_If you're sick of it!_

_[If You're] Sick of it!_

_If you're sick of it!_

"_Every single day_

_I chase my own tail_

_Like the rat inside a maze_

_Has gotta get, gotta get, get away_

"_I'm running out of time_

_For me to break this_

_I'm tired to feeling like_

_I never gonna make this_

"_No one can make this better_

_Take control it's now or never!_

_Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands - get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance..._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_If you're sick of it!_

"_If you're sick of_

_If you're sick of_

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're Sick of it!_

_If you're sick of it!_

"_I'm tired of it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm bored of it_

"_Gonna face this_

_I'm sick of it!_

"_Raise your hands_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_"Raise your hands_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

"_Sick of it!_

_Raise your hands, get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance..._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_If you're sick of it!_

"_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

"_Get rid of it!_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

"_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

"_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

"_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

"_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

"_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_."

Vanellope looked at them sadly and said, "I'll think about it."


	10. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Taffyta's mansion was huge and pink like her car, the Pink Lightning. On the inside, a party going on in the main hall. Everyone was dancing, eating, drinking, just having a great time while listen to Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle on stage as a band.

"_Your magic white rabbit_

_Has left it's writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

"_You can't face your broken promise_

_Our ties have come undone_

_I will not be used to be battered and abused_

_It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses_

_Your lies fool no one_

_Your magic white rabbit_

_Your white room straight jacket_."

"So, Taffyta," Candlehead began to ask. "are you finally going to ask Rancis out?"

"Well," she said. "Maybe." All the girls began to giggle with oohs and awws. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Ms. Muttonfudge." said one of the maids. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. Standing right next to King Candy was Vanellope wearing a jewel toned wrap dress that sparkled and shined with her raven black hair laid down, covering left hazel eye. With the maid dumbstruck, King Candy and Vanellope walked in.

"_Your magic white rabbit_

_Has left it's writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_."

Rancis then saw Vanellope dancing in the crowd. He almost got tongue twisted.

"_I won't be pushed aside_

_I will be heard_

_I will get what I want_

_What I deserve_

"_I won't be pushed aside_

_I will be heard_

_I will get what I want_

_What I deserve_

"_We're falling and we're losing control_

_Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

"_Your magic white rabbit_

_Has left it's writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_We're falling and we're losing control_

_Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

"_Your magic white rabbit_

_Has left it's writing on the wall_

_We follow like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole_

_Diving down the hole_."

Everyone in the room applauded. Then Rancis said, "This song goes out to a very special girl." Taffyta smiled and blushed, hoping it was for her.

"_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

_Though you're unsure why fight the tide_

_Don't think so much let your heart decide_

"_Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine_

_I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign_

_But you'll never fall till you let go_

_Don't be scared of what you don't know_

A spotlight suddenly shone on Vanellope, making her stop in her tracks. Taffyta's face began to heat up with jealousy and anger.

"_True to your heart you must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

"_Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free_

_I can do that for you if you believe in me_

_Why second-guess what feels so right_

_Just trust your heart and you'll see the light_

"_(ya know it's true)_

_Your heart knows what's good for you_

_(good for you)_

_Let your heart show you the way_

_(ya know it's true)_

_It'll see you through_

_(got to be true to your heart)_

"_Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are_

_You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far_

_Be swept away enjoy the ride_

_You won't get lost with your heart to guide you_

"_True to your heart_

_You must be_

_True to your heart_

_That's when the_

_Heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you_

_With my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell_

_You no lies_

_And when you're true_

_To your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead_

_You straight to me_

_(got to be true_

_To your heart)_

"_When things are getting crazy_

_And you don't know_

_Where to start_

_Keep on believin, baby_

_Just be true to your heart_

_When all the world around you_

_It seems to fall apart_

_Keep on believin, baby_

_Just be true to your heart_."

Everyone, but Taffyta, was applauding. Or so Taffyta thought. She looked at Vanellope to see her, to Taffyta's confusion, not clapping, blushing, smiling, but crying miserably. Vanellope then put her hand to her and out to the garden.

_to be continued_


	11. Chapter 5 (continued)

_Chapter 5 (continued)_

Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Crumbelina, Jubileena, Minty Z., and Minty S. finally found Vanellope crying at the chocolate fountain in the garden. Taffyta's tears were a mixture of hate, anger, and sorrow.

"Why are you crying?" She asked Vanellope. "Rancis loves you and your crying like he killed your devil dog. So, spill it. Why are you crying!"

"Because I can't be in love with him." Vanellope shouted. "But the problem is I do love him and I'm not the right for him." Crumbelina turned around to see Rancis with a sad look on his face. When Vanellope turned her head, she whispered into Taffyta's ear, causing her her to smile sinisterly.

"It's because of this stupid curse that I am no good and can't be with Rancis."

"Why don't you tell Rancis that?" Taffyta asked.

"He wouldn't understand and it would break his heart." Vanellope responded.

"I wouldn't understand?" Rancis asked viciously. Vanellope looked at the seven girls to see them move aside and reveal Rancis. Before Vanellope could explain, Rancis had already stormed out of the area. Vanellope went back to her crying. All of the girls, except Candlehead, left smiling. Vanellope continued to cry until she realized she froze the fountain. She looked at it, touched it, then began to sing.

"_Maybe in another life_

_I could find you there_

_Pulled away before your time_

_I can't deal it's so unfair_

"_And it feels and it feels like_

_Heaven's so far away_

_And it feels, yeah it feels like_

_The world has grown cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

"_Leaving flowers on your grave_

_Show that I still care_

_Black roses and hail Mary's_

_Can't bring back what's taken from me_

"_I reach to the sky_

_And call out your name_

_And if I could trade, I would_

"_And it feels and it feels like_

_Heaven's so far away_

_And it stings, yeah it stings now_

_The world is so cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

_Gone away, gone away_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"_I save your soul_

_Yeah, soul_

"_I reach to the sky_

_And call out your name_

_Oh please let me trade, I would_

"_And it feels and it feels like_

_Heaven's so far away_

_And it feels, yeah it feels like_

_The world has grown cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

_Gone away, gone away_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"_Gone away, gone away."_

After the final note of the song the frozen chocolate fountain shattered and in its place was a little girl. Vanellope ran to the girl's girl wore a peppermint striped dress and had black hair like Vanellope's only short.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked the girl. The girl opened her eyes to show they were hazel.

"What's your name?" Venelope asked her. The girl said, "Pages, Pages von Schweetz."


	12. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days later, King Candy was getting ready for the Random Roster Race after a great day of racing. All of citizens cheered in the stands. Sour Bill was about to give his introduction speech on top of the royal podium.

"Citizens of _Sugar Rush_," he began. "all hail your right full ruler, King Candy." King Candy jumped out excitedly from behind the royal curtain, saying, "Hello my royal thubjectth. Have thome candy." He sprinkled some candy onto the audience. He then grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you for that gloriouth introduction, Thour Bill," he said. "and thank you to todayth avatarth. It was a wonderful day of racing, it was. But now the arcade is clothed. Tho it ith time to wipe the thlate clean and race to decide are new rothter." As he said this, the jumbotron removed nine pictures of Rancis, Taffyta, Citrusella, Candlehead, King Candy, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Snowanna, and Minty Z.

"The firtht nine racerth acrothth that finish line," He continued. "will represent _Sugar Rush_ ath tomorrow'th avatarth." All of the citizens start to chant race until King Candy told them to calm down.

"Lithten, thith event ith payed to play, we all know. The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previouth winningth, if you've ever won. Haha, I have. Let me go firtht." But before King Candy was about to pull the cord, Sour Bill saw Vanellope riding in a boat in the river in canyon behind them with his binoculars.

"King Candy." he said. King Candy frowned and asked Sour Bill, "What?"

"You need to see this." Sour Bill said. King Candy Looks into the binoculars.

"Oh, poop." King Candy said. Meanwhile, Vanellope is in the boat, sing.

"_I must've dreamed a thousand dreams_

_Been haunted by a million screams_

_But I can hear the marching feet_

_They're moving into the street_

"_Now did you read the news today_

_They say the dangers gone away_

_But I can see the fires still alight_

_There burning into the night_

"_There's too many men_

_Too many people_

_Making too many problems_

_And not much love to go round_

_Just tell me why_

_This is a land of confusion_

_This is the world we live in_

_And these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and lets start trying_

_To make it a place worth living in_

"_Ooh superman where are you now_

_When everything's gone wrong somehow_

_The men of steel, the men of power_

_Are losing control by the hour_

"_This is the time_

_This is the place_

_Where we look for the future_

_And there's not much love to go round_

_Tell me why, this is a land of confusion._

_This is the world we live in_

_And these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and lets start trying_

_To make it a place worth living in_

"_I remember long ago_

_When the sun was shining_

_Ooh and the stars were bright_

_All through the night_

_And the sound of your laughter_

_As I held you tight_

_So long ago_

"_I wont be coming home tonight_

_My generation will put it right_

_Were not just making promises_

_That we know, well never keep_

"_Too many men_

_There's too many people_

_Making too many problems_

_And not much love to go round_

_"Just tell me why_

_This is a land of confusion._

_Now this is the world we live in_

_And these are the hands we're given_

_Use them and lets start trying_

_To make_ it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in

And these are the names we're given

Stand up and lets start showing

Just where our lives are going to."

Back at the Speedway, King Candy and Sour Bill watch as Vanellope sailed towards Candy Cell Island.

"We need to go after her." King Candy finally said.


	13. Chapter 6 (continued)

_Chapter 6 (continued)_

On Candy Cell Island, 50 prisoner glitches are contained there. To guard them are 60 soldiers plus the two wardens: Coonie Oreval and Captain Loll Popotter. Everyday, the glitches came out of their cells and forced to dig in the ground in the hot sun all day while the guards watched. While they dug everyday, they would sing. They sing the same song they sing everyday and on occasions, the guards would join in.

"Guard: _You've got to go dig those holes_

_With broken hands and withered souls_

_Emancipated from all you know_

_Youve got to go dig those holes_

"Glitches:

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

"Caveman:

_Two suits, two tokens in hand_

_I got no respect cuz I'm the new man_

_Got my shovel, shoes full of sand_

_Check out the tag-the names Caveman ugh_

"Glitches:

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

"Moonshine:

_Take a bad boy, make him dig five feet_

_The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat_

_Okay you gotta find something neva found before_

_If not, we'll just have to dig some more_

"_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na (ohh)_

"Glitches:

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

"Bloom:

_Your hands may blister_

_Your muscles stay sore_

_You wanna break?_

_Knock on the Wardens' door_

_Uh huhh_

_Uh huhh_

"Glitches:

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

"Armpit:

_A-R-M, P-I to the T_

_What is that you smellin dawg?dats me_

_I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth_

_That's all I do-is dig holes, eat, and sleep_

"Moonshine:

_There is no lake, there is no shade_

_There is no place to hide_

_So just sit and wait to fry_

"Guard:

_Youve got to go dig those holes_

"Glitches:

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

_Dig it up oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it up oh oh (female glitch: ohh)_

[Chorus continues simultaneously]

"Moonshine: _Take a bad boy, make him dig five feet_

Caveman: _Got my shovel, shoes full of sand_

Moonshine: _The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat_

Caveman: _Check out the tag-the names Caveman_

Then one of the glitches fell to the ground, almost dead from exhaustion. But since there were no doctors on the island there was one thing they can do.

"Bloom:

_Wake up in the morning and before the sun_

_Keep digging that hole till the day is done_

_Wake up in the morning and before the sun_

_Keep digging that hole till the day is done_

"Guard:_You got to go dig those holes_."

_You got to go dig those holes_

Coonie shot the glitch with her peztol.

_to be continued_


	14. Chapter 6 (continued 3)

_Chapter 6 (continued 3)_

One of the glitches stopped digging and threw down his shovel. He got out of his hole, which was half way done, and walked up to Loll Popotter.

"I'm done with this." the glitch said.

"Baker," replied Loll. "your hole is only half done. You are not…"

"I mean I am done with all of this." Baker said. "I'm done with the digging, with the death of my people, with all of this. I am tired of being trapped on this island waiting for a leader who is never going to come. Plus, deep down, I think you are tired, too." Loll then patted the the glitch on the shoulder.

"Yes," said Loll. "I am tired." Then Baker and Loll began to sing.

"Baker:

_We're not gonna be just a part of their game_

_We're not gonna be just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart_

_Till everyone's the same_

All of the glitches dropped their shovels and got out of their holes.

"Loll:

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

"Everyone:

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

The guards began giving

"Loll:

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

"Baker:

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

The guards opened the gates to the island, letting all of the glitches and guards out into the open air.

"Everyone:

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

"_Now I'm sick of this waiting so come on and take your shot_

_You can spit out your insults but nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me, say what you want to_

_We'll never let you win_

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_."

All of the glitches and soldier finally arrived at the Beach of Schweetz. There they wait for their prey to come.

_to be continued_


	15. Chapter 6 (continued 4)

_Chapter 6 (continued 4)_

King Candy stormed into the room. The room was like Vanellope's room, only instead of mint green, it was red and white like a candy cane. Everyone walked up to the bed to see a little girl with short, curly black hair asleep in it.

"Pageth!" King Candy shouted. Pages woke up in sudden fright and fell out the bed. She wore a red and white outfit. She began to sing.

"_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

"_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, till then, when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

"_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

_[When can I see you again?]_

"_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_

_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

"_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, till then, when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

"_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

"_Don't close your eyes 'cause you future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_So let me know before I wave goodbye_

"_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

"_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_Tell me when_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_Tell me when_

_When can I see you again?_"

"I'm done now." Pages said with a smile.

"Thank you." King Candy sighed. "Now can you tell me why Vanellope wath in a boat heading towardth Candy Cell Island?" Pages laughed and said, "Vanellope is not in a boat. She is in her room, crying her eyes out."

"No, thhe ith really in a boat. I thaw it mythelf, Pageth."

"Really, It must have something to with the treacherous butterhead b-tard." Oohs and awws came from all the racers but Rancis.

"She called me that?" Rancis said, feeling a bit hurt. Then, Pages continued.

"Then she said something about an evil, wicked strawberry batch." That remark made Taffyta hiss.

"Okay," said King Candy. "Enough of thith. Let'th go, everyone. We can still catch Vanellope with the Queen Candy'th Revenge."

"Why is it even called that." Crumbelina asked.

_to be continued_


End file.
